deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Shuttles
Shuttles are one of the most common spacecraft seen in the Dead Space universe. Background When the USG Ishimura arrived in orbit of Aegis VII, it sent shuttles down to the colony for business and other transport purposes. Hanford Carthusia, the colony's manager, was ordered to send 3 shuttles to the Ishimura near Planet Crack. The first shuttle carried the Red Marker, the second shuttle carried all data about the artifact and the third was to carry the suicides from Union Square. Carthusia prevented the last shuttle from leaving out of anger for not being permitted to leave the colony and join the Ishimura. This action was why Gabe Weller and his security team were sent to collect the bodies. Shortly after Planet Crack a no fly order was put in place. Shuttles are used as smaller types of transportation, since bigger ships cannot land on planets, especially the Ishimura. In the Dead Space universe these are basically the main transportation, other than the Ishimura, this is because the colony had them and so did the ship. Most of the shuttles were owned by the C.E.C, but there were many different variants of the ships, so some could just be re-purposed civilian craft, used for C.E.C endeavors. Variants Aegis VII Shuttlecraft When the Aegis VII Colony was first built and stationed on the planets surface no evidence was found of how they got there, though it is thought all the colonists were ferried down by shuttles, after the complex was built. The colony itself had a shuttle port which held 6 shuttles.Dead Space (Comics) The Vestri was docked elsewhere in the colony, making possible that other shuttles were docked all over the different sectors of the colony in solo docking bays or parks.Dead Space: Extraction Only a small number of shuttles escaped the colony, however only two of them successfully reached the Ishimura: a shuttle flown by Colin BarrowDead Space: Downfall and the Vestri. ''USG Ishimura'' Shuttlecraft The Ishimura was known to have a large amount of shuttles and aerial craft. Its Flight Deck had 2 runways, each with a Flight Control Room, and a shared Flight Lounge. The Ishimura also had a Maintenance Deck where maintenance shuttles were docked such as Maintenance Shuttle 23 and a separate hangar located in the Executive Block of the Crew Deck for the Executive Shuttle. Aside from escape pods the Ishimura also had escape shuttles in long rows from bow to stern which could be ejected from the ship in case of an emergency. By the time the Kellion arrived all of the known shuttles aboard the Ishimura had been destroyed or jettisoned remotely by an unknown source. ''The Sprawl'' Shuttlecraft It can be assumed that The Sprawl carries a large complement of spacecraft due to its massive population. Because of its civilian population, it's possible that there may be a large number of civilian-owned spacecraft. In the Ring Around the Rosie trailer, a heavily damaged shuttle can be seen taking off from the Sprawl. This shuttle has a much different design to that of the Ishimura and Aegis shuttles, featuring a sleeker design, and a black, yellow and blue colour scheme. This could simply be a civilian shuttle, whereas the Ishimura shuttles may have been more industrial in design. It is currently unknown who is piloting the vessel, where it has taken off from on the station or where its destination is. The USG Kellion A Wai Lao-class repair shuttle, the USG Kellion was a small capacity transport with a ShockPoint Drive and did not appear to feature any sort of armament. Identified Shuttlecraft *''USG Kellion'' - repair shuttle; destroyed *''Vestri'' - survey shuttle; presumed destroyed Sources Category:Shuttles